


A voyeur's dream

by SparkyLulu



Series: Voyeurism [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether Ghoul - Freeform, Mentions of being unmasked, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prequelle Era Aether, Reader Insert, Smut, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Lustful glances during the Ritual lead to a steamy night in the tour bus.





	A voyeur's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embee31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embee31/gifts).



> I didn't have plans for an _In Trance part 2_ of any sorts. However, after a lovely comment by **Mary** and finding an Instagram video (shoutout to **Emma K.!)** of our new Aether sexily rolling-up his sleeves during a recent ritual, I couldn't help but continue it.
> 
> Enjoy!

We had gone to a take out to grab a quick meal after the show. I was still sweaty after the Ritual and, in all honesty, looked a mess but, somehow, the man beside me didn't care. How did we end up kissing inside the tour bus? Let's just say the voyeurism contest was over.

To say we were kissing passionately would have been an understatement. The rhythm guitarist had my back pinned to the wall of the tour bus, my legs hanging for dear life to his hips. He was ravishing my mouth with a passion and a hunger worth of a real ghoul.

Hands roamed everywhere they could reach with such zeal that they seemed to be more than just two pairs. As his hands grabbed my face tightly to deepen the kiss, mine dug my nails on his shoulders and back. I was certain I would have left angry red marks on his skin if it weren't for the absurd amount of black layers still covering it.

He broke the kiss to breathe some much-needed air and used the chance to roam my body. He used one strong hand to send shivers down my back, caressing the curve of my spine and finally using it to grab my ass for both support and pleasure. His other hand went down my chest, teasing my already perked nipples. I moaned deeply as he lightly pinched one of the buds through the clothes and used the distraction to ravish my neck with slow wet kisses.

His slowing pace only increased the urgency pooling in our stomachs and pulsing through both our loins. The heat was unbearable so I grinded my hips to his, in an attempt to convey my wishes. He grunted next to my ear and sucked hard on my neck as he grinded back, his erection hard against my loins.

With eagerness, he grabbed me with both of his arms and carried me. I hung onto him for dear life as I stared into those sinful and soft lips. I looked back into his eyes and saw endless pools of lust staring back at me, desire written all over them.

He dropped me into one of the low bunk beds, which I could only assume was his, and he climbed on top of me. The place was hot and cramped but neither of us could really care less. The tighter, the better, I supposed.

He let go of me to sit up straight and stared back at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, how about we explore your fetishes a bit more, huh?"

I nodded. My already flushed face burnt and a moan escaped my throat. That man was going to be the end of me by the time the night was gone.

His confidence skyrocketed. He knew he had me at his complete mercy and he wanted to show it off.

He placed his hands where I could see them. Even though he was out of his ghoulish suit, the man still had some tricks up his sleeve... Speaking of which.

Painfully slowly, he took his leather jacket off, sexily swaying as if he was dancing to a tune only he could hear. Underneath it, and even in a hot Summer night like that, he was wearing another of his elegant black shirts.

I breathed in heavily, on the brink of panting as realization dawned on me. I was going to experience a private show straight out of my dreams... But in real life.

He winked at me. The damned bastard was enjoying it and...

"I thought you would be waiting by the bus at the end of the show." He unbuttoned the cuffs and started to roll the left sleeve up. "Glad to see my guess was right." He continued with his right sleeve. "After all," he was finished and had lowered his face, his lips right next to my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine and making my eyes flutter closed, whispering "you looked like I could make you cum just by watching me. Let's see if I can actually do that."

A deep lustful moan escaped me. The bastard had planned for my sweet torture all along.

He straightened himself once more. His hands tracing the contours of my chest. My nipples ached for his touch, painfully hard against the fabric of my clothes. His caresses weren't enough and he knew it, but he was also determined to see how far he could go before I would either cum, plead, or ravish him.

He used both of his hands to open the buttons of his shirt, one by one and at an agonizingly slow pace. I could only stare at him, my gaze following every movement of those two hands.

Once his chest was exposed, he gently grabbed my fingers and placed them over the visible skin. He was warm and soft, covered in a thin layer of sweat. As my fingers made their way down his front, a trail of goosebumps followed my movements. I couldn't stop caressing him but I also wanted so much more. I groaned both in pleasure and frustration.

Deciding I couldn't wait anymore, I tried to straighten myself too, only to be captured by those strong arms that undressed the top half of my body. He savored my naked form with eyes, mouth, and hands. He was eating me alive in the most pleasant of rites and the man knew what he was doing.

I took my chance and claimed my prize, finally tasting his neck and chest. I could feel his rapid heartbeat with my lips as I bit and sucked every inch I had access to. His musky scent flooded my senses and was driving me crazy, feverish.

He lowered me once more with the intention of following his initial plans. I could have protested, let the urge guide my actions and reverse our roles, putting him at my mercy... But I didn't. I wanted to see how this man could surprise me. To test the limits of my wildest dreams and see how they could come true.

He didn't take off his shirt. Instead, he undressed the rest of me, exploring the rest of my body. He tried my entrance and smirked wickedly when he saw how ready I was for him. My eyes closed again, enjoying the attention, but he was quick to retreat not wanting me to enjoy the sensation too much for the time being.

I groaned at the lack of contact and he used the chance to place the same fingers into my eager mouth. I sucked them with zeal, making sure he had a nice glimpse of what I could do with my tongue if he gave me the chance.

I heard the sound of a belt buckle and a fly being opened while I sucked. He took his digits away and used them to caress his manhood, the trails of saliva mixing with the tendrils of leaking precum.

I could only watch as the man pleasured himself. He was a vision, a voyeur's paradise, with his clothes half on in a taunting mixture of black fabric and pale sweaty skin.

I was already squirming under him, trying to pleasure myself too with friction and pressure. Since he was on top of me, there was no other way for me to reach the place that craved for his attention the most and, again, he was aware of it.

"Please..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Please, I need you..."

He stopped touching himself and lowered his face to my level once more.

"Need me... For what? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I groaned in frustration.

"I need you to fuck me, please!"

"Oh, I see." His smile could give Lucifer's a run for his money. "I thought you just wanted to watch."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Just fuck me already, bastard!"

He chuckled at me, enjoying my misery. I could've hit him right there if he wouldn't have interrupted my train of thought, entering me at that moment.

"My, my... Seems that you really liked what you saw."

He was slow at first, giving me time to adjust to his rock hard cock. Soon enough, however, we were moving at a rapid pace, both of us so close to climaxing.

Our moans and grunts echoed through the tour bus like a sinful choir. My nails left red trails through his back while his mouth devoured my nipples and his cock ravished me.

It was too much.

"Ah-I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

His thrust was hard, primal, and I came with a loud scream, the pleasure enveloping me and making my body squirm beneath him. My walls tightened and sucked him in, driving him over the edge too.

Our breathing was heavy and our bodies spent. He pulled out from me and laid by my side. I could only look at him.

"Don't stare at me like that, you already know where that left us."

I could only smirk as my eyes drank the sight of him, his now soft member hardening once more.


End file.
